Light in the dark
by michelcz
Summary: Who is Severus Snape? What is hidden behind the mask of his? This is going to be HGSS story. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me but J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Light in the dark

Chapter 1 - Minds

It was deep in the darkest hours of night when Severus Snape, the most feared professor of the school, walked toward the dungeons and his private chambers. After returning from a Death Eaters' meeting where he had been tortured by the Dark Lord, he needed a Draught of Peace and Pepperup Potion from his private lab. He needed be there as soon as possible.

Damn it, he thought. Why have I become the Dark Lord's favourite toy as of late? Does he suspect something, and that's why he tortured me so much with the Cruciatus?

Snape stopped at the junction of two dark corridors, mulling his thoughts over in his mind as he rested his weary body for a moment. Surely he wasn't the only person to have fallen under the suspicions of the Dark Lord lately?

"Damn it, Severus, you must have a screw loose ," he uttered aloud, his voice echoing harshly in the stone corridor.

Shaking his head, he forced himself away from the wall and continued ahead to his dungeon chambers.

Although it was well after midnight, Professor Snape wasn't the only person moving about the castle. Professor Dumbledore was always up, of course, waiting to ensure his safe return from the Dark Lord and wondering about the future of the wizarding world, but there was another person, too.

In the common room high in one of Hogwarts' towers, Gryfffindor's little know-it-all, Hermione Granger, was sitting in her favourite armchair by the hearth. Her Advanced Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts texts were open in front of her, and although she appeared busy, she wasn't reading either of them. She had no ability to concentrate on her studies over the past few days, and no thoughts for her books.

Suddenly, she had found herself falling in love with someone.

How is it possible, with all the people in the world, that I fancy HIM? Damn it! It's totally ludicrous! I can't have these feelings for him, she thought silently.

Aloud, then, she scolded herself, "Granger, stop being so mental and get back to studying for your N.E.W.T.s. You want the best marks possible!"

She sank back further into the comfortable armchair and made another attempt to concentrate on her books.

Meanwhile, Snape had made it to his lab and retrieved his potions. Then, moving from his private lab to his chambers, he sat down in his own armchair by the hearth.

Drawing his wand, he murmured, "Incendio," A fire sprang up in the grate, and he ordered a glass of wine from the house-elves to disguise the bitter aftertaste of the potions, which he drank quickly with a grimace.

Although he was tired, sleep would not come with his mind so full of thoughts, so he stared into the fire for a time, thinking.

Why am I so distracted lately? Why can't I stop thinking about HER? Damn it, do you honestly think she would ever… you, the greasy bit, the bat from the dungeons; a sarcastic, insufferable, unpleasant Death Eater. He snorted at the absurdity of the idea.

"Whatever happens," he warned himself aloud, "you must act as though nothing is amiss. You cannot allow anyone, but most especially HER, to realise something has changed."

Setting his jaw, he rose from his chair and went to his bedroom, where he tossed his frock coat over the chair and removed his shoes. Too tired to undress any further, he sank into bed and drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I'm just using J.K.R's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****two**** - ****Collision**

Harry and Ron get up very soon next morning. They took clothes and hurried to the common room with one important thought. Breakfast. When they failt from stairs, they saw Hermione who slept in the airmchair near the hearth.

"Oh, my god, Harry, she was started be a mental. She didn´t go to bed alredy into the dorm. It´s suicede what she makes. We know only two place where Hermione is usually, in the library or in this armchair. All she does per day is studying, only studying," told Ron to Harry.

"OK, Ron. You have got a true but what would you like to do? You know Hermi very well and you know also that she is very stubborn," answered Harry. After that he said: "She won´t hear ours arguments and she will do ecerything as she likes. Yopu know that only one important thing in the world for our Hermione are N.E.W.T.S."

They came to armchair during their conversation. Harry bent his head to her ear and he whispered:

"Hermi, get up. It´s time for good girls who´s go to take their classes."

"Mum, don´t wake me yet. It´s too much early," she responded in sleep. She cuddle more to armchair.

Ron lost hhis patient and he pushed aside Harry from Hermione.

"Get up, Granger!" yelled Ron to her ear.

Harry glared to him with death gaze (or sight - I don´t know which is better) but Ron has had successful.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing in girl´s dormitory? How is possible that I don´t hear alarm?", Hermione uttered with indignant sleepy voice. But they had been laugh than some answer from her best friends. After a little time spoke Harry:

"Maybe it´s for one reason that you didn´t sleep in you dorm this night. You fell asleep in this armchair, Mione."

Hermione get up to the straight legs and she look at Harry who has amused expression of his face. After that her sight lowered to Ron who lays in the floor and he craks up. She ran from armchair and she rushed in girls dormitory.

Snape rose this morning with worse mood that he drifted into sleep. It wasn´t only for recent behavior of Dark Lord, his plans about attack to Hogwarts and Harry bloody Potter but there was one unpropitious situation. Situation which was so much distracting for him in situation who he was found now. Situation where was so many foolishly coginations. Ideas which was in his mind during all day and all night. Ideas which can´t erase neither sleep nor the best potion in the world.

"What will I do?" he thought. "Maybe I must try the strongest Dreamless potion which I know." He, the most feared professor of Hogwarts, doesn´t allow to distraction himself. It almost happend because his atteion failed a little.

"Gosh! Let´s look at yourself, you old git. You can see how it´s big distraction. You are so stupid that you fell asleep in the clothes. It´s the first time in his all life. Blast it! Get over it!"muttered to himself. He rose from bed and he went to the bathroom.

Several minutes later he came from bathroom, took clear clothes and he go ahead to the Breakfast. He thought that it wiill be same way as every morning. He had hope for some lost points from dunderheads. He sneered. But he doesn´t know what will happen to him.

In same time when Snape burst out off the dungeons to the Great Hall, Hermione went from the stairs to the common room. She hurried to breakfast and she hoped that Harry and Ron won´t be there.

" I hoped that they´re at breakfast. If they doesn´t I will have to listen their jeers," she thought during the short distance from stairs to common room. She hasn´t itch to run into them. But hers blackest minds proved true. Harry with Ron sat in front of hearth and they waited for her. She quickly pass over the room. When she achieved the Fat Lady´s portret she could see with tail how they quickly get up and they run to her. She hurried from room. When she was in stairs she can hear their cheering.

"Wait! Mione, wait a moment for us! Sleepy beauty, we must escort you because we don´t want you to fell down from stairs. Hermi, so wait! Don´t be high-strung!"

But luckily for Hermione they were slack today and when she reached the bottom of the great stairs, they went somewhere halfway. She doen´s make attetion forward. She ran to someone near the bottom of stairs. At first she wanted to apologize but she cashiered this idea and she went to countercharge.

"Hell! What´s nitwit ...", she started yell but she didn´t finish sentence, because exclaimed over her:

"Miss Granger, hold your horses!You know very well that you can´t run past the castle´s corridors", said Snape with his ice-cold voice.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your inappropiately behavior and another ten points for inability observe the rules."

" But what can I expect from one of Potter´s sidekicks?"After while he whispered with venom in his voice. He gazed to her with sneer in his face. Suddenly he turned in the heel and he went to Great Hall with the billowing robe behind him.

Hermione stayed in the place when she ran into Snape with frustrated sight. She shook like a leaf with anger.

"What does he think os himself. That he is perfect! NO, HE ISN´T! I hate him. How much I hate this man!" she muttered to herself. However she knows that it´s so purelly true.

She sighed and she went to the Great Hall in the track of Snape.


End file.
